tale of 2 sisters
by Okamigakuma
Summary: Morgan and Becca hated their lives as noble women, so when two exorsists show up its no suprise they jump at the chance to leave england and become exorsists themselves. Possible AllenXoc and LaviXoc later on... maybe...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: MAN DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!**

**Ok so this is my first -man fanfic and my first fanfic on this sight review if you like it plz!**

Chapter 1: Nobility ~

The hot water washed over my body, making my skin tingle and my long black ended blond hair stick to my back. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of pent up emotions, I was just happy to be out of the ugly dress I was forced to wear. I dunked my head in the bath water, getting the dirt and grime out of my hair as best as I could and then came back up for air.

I looked down at my wrists and ankles, and traced the red colored, cross shaped birthmarks on them. I had a larger one on my back, but I couldn't reach it to well. They seemed so strange and foreign, yet they had always been there, no one I knew had seen anything like them, it made me different, though that was not necessarily a bad thing.

The church bell rang noon, and I figured I should get out before uncle started yelling at me for hogging the bath water.

I dried myself off and got dressed into my "peasant cloths" as my mother called them. My sister Rebecca and I had always hated being high-class, it was boring, and both of us would much rather be doing something more productive then sitting and drinking tea all day.

"Morgan! Get out here right now!" Uncle Fredrick called.

"Yes, yes uncle Freddy, I'm coming." I teased, hiding my hair under my cap and then opening the door.

He gave a slight growl then walked into the bath room and slammed the door behind himself. I gave a small wince at the sound but brushed it of quickly and ran down the stairs to find my dog. "Hunter!" I said, walking outside.

The Beagle Rottweiler mix trotted up to me.

"Puppy!" I said, while he pushed his head under my hand. "Now the only one I need is Becca."

"MORGAN!" I heard someone yell from inside the house.

_Well I suppose I found her…_ I thought turning and running back into the house.

"Coming!" I yelled, Hunter at my heels. I stopped in front of the door, opened it and poking my head in slightly before actually entering. "What is it?"

"Alexander is here." She pointed at my fiancé, who was drooling over 1 of his many pictures of me.

"Great… what makes you think I'll be happy about this?"

"I don't, it's just fun to watch you yell at him."

"THANKS!" I said sarcastically, shooting her a glare.

I loved my sister, she was my best friend, but that also meant she knew what made me tick, and my fiancé was one of them. My brown haired, blue eyed sister loved to annoy me with him and would jump for the chance any time the boy was in ear shot.

"My love!" he said, finally realizing I was in the room. "You look positively lovely today." He took my hand and kissed it, his American accent rining in my ears.

"Thank you Alexander," I pulled my hand away. "But did you happen to notice what I was wearing? Normally you hate it when I wear _'Commoners clothing'_."

"You're beautiful no matter what."

"I hate you so much." I gave an exasperated sigh.

"I love you too."He smiled at me.

"I don't think you heard me… I HATE YOU! The exact **opposite** of love!"

"Oh don't say that."

"GO AWAY!"

"But I love you."

"Well I don't, go HOME!" I pointed at the door.

_Honestly…_

After finally getting rid of my annoying fiancé, I could have a real conversation with my sister. "Lucky, you don't have a stupid fiancé who won't leave you alone…"I said.

"True, but I DO have an annoying uncaring mother who I get into fights with all the time." She retorted.

"She's my mom to, and I her like just about as much as you do."

Our mother was not the most caring person, we could have been killed and she would shed little to no tears, I was baffled at what my father saw in her considering his eccentric personality. She looked more like Becca then she looked like me, I had my father's eyes and his hair too.

She sighed, "How bout we go out tonight? It'll be better than sitting here and listening to dad ramble on about how we should be more lady-like."

"Sure, we haven't been to town for a while."I smiled.

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT! I won't upload more if you don't like it! Constructive criticism is welcome, and if you find any mistakes tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN -MAN**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

Chapter 2: Unintentional~

The day past quickly, like the world just wanted to get it over with. I couldn't complain though, it just meant I could get out of my house sooner.

"Dinner time!" My overly happy father said.

_Glad to see he's his normal self,_ I thought, quickly changing into my ugly pink dress so I wouldn't be yelled at. It was long and had way too many laces and frills I had trouble getting it on, I HATED the dresses that Alexander got me and wouldn't normally wear them, but my family made me.

I sighed, putting my shoes on and hurrying to the dinner hall. I opened the door to find everyone waiting for me.

"… Sorry I'm late?" I said, not really meaning it.

"Oh it's all right dear, I'm will to wait to the end of time for my darling daughters!" My father said giving me an overly sugary smile.

"Me as well." Alexander said a small sense of pride seeming to sweep over him.

I merely sighed. "That's a long time." I mumbled taking my seat.

I leaned over in my seat. "Mia did you put something in the food to make them this way?" I whispered to the maid next to me.

She chuckled behind the platter now in front of her face. "No ma'am they're just happy ta' see ya'."

We sat and ate all the while Father and Alexander talking about random things, mostly politics, Becca and me. I stared at my soup contemplating the rest of the night and how happy I was to be able to leave the house for a while.

"Done." I said, and pushed myself from the table. "You Becca?"

She hesitated and glanced at dad and Alexander once or twice, "Let's go." She said quickly, getting up and heading towards me and the door.

Once outside I looked at me sister smiling. "Maybe we should change?" I said, more like a question then a statement.

"Good idea, I'll meet you back here in a 10 minutes." She turned and left, leaving me alone to go back to my room.

I ran (running in a dress is a bad idea mind you) to my room, pulled my cloths off as quickly as I possibly could and hurried to get dressed in more comfortable cloths, I wish they had pants for girls, it would be so much easier to just buy them. I pulled my short pants on, my shirt with sleeves that stopped at my elbows, my run down shoes which would need to be replaced sometime soon, and the hat that kept my hair from falling in my face and on my back. I ran to the bathroom and grabbed a torn up cloth, I wrapped them around my wrists and ankles, covering my marks. I took a deep breath before running back to the hall for Becca.

"Took you long enough." She said sarcastically.

"Well sorry, Ms. 'I-don't-have-to-worry-about-weird-birthmarks'." I showed her the bandages.

She rolled her eyes. "Let's just go already." She said sighing then heading towards the door.

I smiled and followed, walking out into the frigid night air. "So where should we go?" I asked, getting closer to her with each step.

"How bout' the tavern? There's always something happening there." She said, eyes staying ahead.

I nodded.

The tavern was not far from where we lived, and there was always some sort of entertainment there. Whether it was the drunken men, the travelers with stories from all over the world, the news from around the city or just the stories we would tell each other, we rarely had a bad time.

We made our way into the building, it was surprisingly empty, no more the 10 people maybe. We took a seat at one of the many empty tables, and then something caught my eye.

"Becca." I whispered, putting a hand next to my mouth as if it would keep all others from hearing me. "Do you see those two guys over there?" I asked, pointing to a red haired boy and a white haired one.

"Yeah, I've never seen them around here, that one has white hair, how is that possible? He can't be much older than you." She said.

"Yeah, and that other one has an eye-patch." I said, looking at the red head.

"They're weird-----------." She dragged out the 'D' sound.

"They have weird cloths too…"

The white haired boy looked over at us; I quickly turned my eyes away. "They saw us." I said to Becca, voice almost inaudible. He looked away after a while, and we began to make observations again.

I heard a loud crash behind me, a scream, than the two boys jumped up from their chairs.

"I was wondering where all the akuma were." The red haired boy said.

The white haired boy said nothing, but ran toward an ugly looking monster. It face looked like a horrible mask, while there were cannon-like things protruding from every side of its body.

"What is that thing?" I asked, my body shaking. I had gone almost numb, but it wasn't from fear, it was something else. I felt a burning in my chest, it hurt to breath but I forced myself to stand, hoping I could get Becca so we could get out of the way of whatever that _thing_ was… "Becca! We need to get out of here." I said, voice quivering from time to time.

"No shit Sherlock." She said, getting up to leave.

I reached my hand out to show I needed to help but the action was stopped short by me falling to my knees. I tried to get up multiple times but they were to no avail and I kept falling. Becca was nowhere in sight, in fact I couldn't anyone _period. _I wanted to yell, and I probably would have if I hadn't been shot through with missiles that had come from nowhere.

I looked at my arms; there were black stars that faded onto my skin.

_What the… what the hell?_ I asked myself. I could have cried, but it wouldn't have changed anything, so I held my tears and bared my teeth, the pain was becoming unbearable, and had now moved to my arms and legs.

Then I felt something. A sharp pain that ran through my arms and down my back…

I screamed closing my eyes and waited a few moments before opening them again, the pain was now gone though, and so were the black stars. Something else was different too, my arms felt heavy, much heavier than they should have been. I looked down at them, scared of what I might see but having to know, I never expected anything like it in all my life…

**REVIEWS!!!!!!! DO IT! DO IT NOW! … plz? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN D . GRAY –MAN**

**REVIEWS! Or I'll make the torfuicorns go after you :(**

**Also, chapters will be slower, School stuff, projects, studying, ya' know, the normal crap**

Chapter 3: Wings~

My mind had officially gone kaput, I didn't understand anything anymore, and the laws of science were quite literally being broken RIGHT. IN. FRONT. OF. _ME_!!!!!!!!!

Stars had not too long ago been surfacing on my skin, only for them to go away after random sharp pains went through my body and my ARMS!? Oh hell my arms now had sharp talons… and talons on my feet ripped through the front of my shoes.

_Oh my god I'm turning into a BIRD!!!_ I thought, obviously distressed.

Another random jolt of pain down my back, to bite back a scream I instead bit my lip.

I looked back over my shoulder and what I saw scared me… two black wings large enough to encircle me had torn through the back of my shirt and were trying to take up all the space they possibly could.

On the upside, I could fly, but on the downside not to mention the more important side, what was I supposed to do with them?! How would I explain to my family… and WHY was I still alive?! It's humanly impossible for this sort of thing to happen… isn't it?

I looked around for someone, anyone really, and could make out two shapes not far from me, one had an unusually large arm, or something on the left side of its body, while the other, had what looked like a VERY large hammer. From what else I could see the monster had seemed to have brought in reinforces, there were now 3 and something was compelling me to attack one, I had no clue why but my body and mind were almost demanding it, like it was an instinct.

I stood up, and it all began to flow from there. My sight became a bit blurred but I could still see what I was doing, within a few seconds I was mere feet from the beast, and in another two I was carving it up like a pumpkin. It exploded and smoke encircled me. I couldn't see anything, but fell down again, the talons and wings sinking back into my skin.

I looked down at my hands make sure it was human again.

"Ok... what. The. Hell." I said, getting up.

I looked around for my sister, the dust now beginning to settle; with the monsters now gone I saw 3 figures. I got back up for the about 3rd time that night and walked toward the figures. Becca and the two strange boys stood a few feet away from me, a confused look on all their faces.

I gave them a confused look of my own, than glanced down at myself, my clothes were torn and tattered, my shoes totaled, a gigantic whole in the back of my shirt, hair now down and hat now missing. Further examination showed my bandages were no more, so now my weird birthmarks were showing.

I figured I say something, "What the hell were those things?"Was the first thing that came from my mouth.

The white haired one was the first one to answer. "Those were Akuma."

"Akuma?" I repeated. "Why does that sound familiar?" I murmured putting a hand to my head as if it would give me some sort of answer.

The marks on my body were clearly visible and the red haired boy took notice. "Hey, Allen! Look at her wrists; it's like your arm."He pointed at me.

"There birth-marks." I said, trying to defend myself.

At this point Becca finally decided to intervene. "Who are you two anyway?"

"We're Exorcists." The red-head said with a smile.

Becca and I were now utterly and totally confused beyond any recognition.

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO confused right now."I said. "And I suggest you get out of here before the police do, they tend to blame things on the people closest by." I said, walking and then falling. "DAMNIT! Why do I keep falling?!"

"You're body isn't used to your innocence."The white haired er –_Allen_ - said.

"...Innocence?"I asked, even MORE confused.

"That's what it looked like." The other answered for him.

I got up again and forced myself to walk, refusing to fall this time. I hadn't actually realized how dark it was outside by this time. "We should be getting home Becca."

"And what do you think dad will say when he sees you?"She asked.

"I'll deal with that later, though I really want to know more about whatever it is you two were talking about." I looked back at the two boys. "What are your names anyway?"

"I'm Allen, nice to meet you,"

"Lavi."

"I'm Morgan, and this is my sister." I pointed to Becca.

"Becca, nice to meet you too." she said

"Odd circumstances though." I added.

So we were off, all the way back to my house while being explained to what innocence, akuma, The Millennium Earl, the Noah, and the black order were.

I apparently had innocence and had it ever sense the day I was born, but it was "asleep" or something like that. The akuma had awakened it, and Allen and Lavi were looking for innocence in this area of the world, but not mine. They had been looking for another piece of innocence.

"Look for paranormal or natural disaster type events," Allen said. "Weird things normally happen when innocence is near, and akuma swarm the area."

We were at the gate to the house by now, "Got it," I said, "we'll let you know if we see anything."

"How long will you guys be in town?"Becca said.

"Until we find the innocence or find it's a false rumor." Lavi answered.

"We'll make sure to see you before we leave, there's something we need to ask you, but it's late, and it can wait for now." Allen seemed to be directing the questions towards me, as if it was a matter of life or death, but I dismissed the thought quickly.

"Good night then." I said, and walked behind the gate. Becca followed but passed and made her way towards her room. I had to sneak to my room, with my cloths in such terrible shape. After changing I collapsed on my bed and quickly nodded off to sleep, even with all that had happened I had somehow managed to find peace.

**YAY chapter 3 is done :) hope u liked it. reviews plz, point out any grammatical errors too**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN D . GRAY - MAN**

**Chapter 4! Yay! :D reviews plz!**

Chapter 4: Innocence ~

"Becca------------." I moaned.

"What-----------?" She moaned back.

"It's still raining…" I was lying on the floor in her room staring out the window.

"Good job Morgan, great observation." She gave me thumbs up that I couldn't see.

"I know…" I said, lightning stuck the ground, and a gigantic boom sounded almost immediately. I shot up from the floor. "Becca I think the horse barn just got hit by lightning." I looked out the window but couldn't see the barn.

"We should go check." She said.

I nodded.

We made a mad dash towards the barn, which was on fire.

"DAMN."Becca Cursed, recklessly opening the door so the horses could possibly escape.

I looked around, akuma - more than the day before - were coming from all different directions. _Shoot… this isn't good,_ I thought. I looked down at my wrists. Now that I needed to use them how was I supposed to? I thought about it for a minute, and then the words naturally came to me. "Innocence… Activate…" Hands and feet turned to talons, wings came from thin air. I was floating no more than a foot or two off the ground now, the natural instinct of attack coming to me again.

Within a split second I was off, leaving Becca to take care of the horses. My movements flowed naturally, tearing through each akuma in my way. Talons through rock-hard skin (or whatever it is akuma are made of) smoke engulfing me as each one perished. It felt so foreign, how I could destroy something that had once been human without any thought of it.

I stopped once there seemed no more demons to kill. I went down, hovering just above the ground. The barn was no longer on fire, and even had a chilling wind coming from it. My wings and talons dove back under my skin and I landed lightly on the ground. I ran steadily towards the barn, slightly confused as it began to get colder.

I stopped before the entrance, took a breath and continued in. I noticed the horse were still inside as calm as could be. I shivered, I was wet and it was cold, I had plenty a reason to.

"Bec-?"I almost finished her name before being baffled by what was in front of me. Ice, more then I had ever seen concentrated in one place. I stopped, watching Becca take a step then another. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"My staff." She said plainly.

"This is no time to be worrying about your staff. What about the gigantic hunk of ice right in front of you?"

"My staff is _in_ the ice."

"All the more reason _not_ to go get it!"

It was true, the staff sat there on its very own thrown, crystals of ice coming from under it.

_"Paranormal or natural disaster type events…" _Allen voice rang in the back of my head._ "Weird things normally happen when innocence is near, and akuma swarm the area..."_

"Never mind what I just said! Grab the staff!" I yelled taking a step forward.

"Sorry Morgan but I don't take orders from you!"She grabbed the staff as she had originally planned to and the ice shot back into the ground.

All was still, the rain had stopped, and the horses were safe.

"Becca… what just happened…?" I asked.

"Hey, don't look at me."

We stared at each other, then the staff for a moment, then a realization hit me. "We should go tell Allen and Lavi about this..." I paused.

"That's would probably be a good idea." She nodded. She began to leave, though I just stood there. "You coming?" she asked.

I turned to face her, and nodded, kicking off the ground a bit and running outside. "Shoot!" I said, then mentally cursing myself.

"What?" Becca asked blinking in confusion.

"How are we supposed to find them?"

"That's a good question ..." She paused, thinking for a moment. "They couldn't be too far away, town isn't that big, not to mention they have to be staying somewhere."

"So you're suggesting we go to the inn and see if they're staying there?"

She shrugged.

I sighed. "This is gonna take a while. Grab one of the horses and ride around. See if you can find them, unless you wanna walk."

"What about you?"

I pointed to the sky.

"Oh, that's right you can fly now..." a hint of aggravation in her voice.

I merely smiled at her and watched her head back to the barn.

After about an hour of ground and aerial search, we found them. I dropped lower to the ground and landed a few feet in front of them.

"Hey." I said casually. "We found the innocence."

Allen blinked.

Lavi blinked.

"... Guys?" I asked. I heard the 'clip clop' of horses' feet and leaned to the side to see Becca on horseback coming up behind the two taller boys in front of me.

The exorcists snapped back to reality, turning to Becca who had the staff.

"You're welcome." She said.

_Leave? _I asked, sitting in the darkness of my room, a faint light from outside shinning in though the window._ Of course I'm leaving, anything to get out of this terrible place... _I put my arm in front of my face, just barely making out the lines of my marks_. I wonder what the world looks like outside of here..._ I looked through my window, focusing more on the shadows than anything else. The tree tapped against my window, making it sound like someone was trying to get my attention.

I couldn't get what the two boys had asked me earlier through my head, it seemed almost too good to be true.

After we had found what was now Becca's innocence, they had told us we were needed to stop the Earl. It was a simple question for me and my sister, with a simple answer too, but they told us to give them an answer the next day, which seemed like it would never come.

I tried going to sleep but to no avail, so I gave up, got out of my bed, opened the window, and jumped.

**Normally**

It would have been a painful and short 3 story drop, but with my newly acquired flying abilities, I never hit the ground. I landed lightly of the ground, wings and talons sinking back into my skin. The air touched my now bare back.

Note to self: get cloths with holes in the back.

I started walking towards where ever my feet would take, and that place happened to be the south garden. It was light with candles and a few lights, it had a sparing stage, for Becca and myself; a pool farther back, with a fairly large isle of grass and a tree; with walls surrounding the garden on all sides apart from the entrance, which was a simple arch. I smiled; it was probably one of the last times I would see it for only god know how long.

I scanned the arena for my sword, which was -as expected- in the last place I left it. Thinking back on it I began to wonder why Becca's staff had been in the barn of all places, but ignored the thought and went to pick up my weapon.

As unladylike as it was, I had learned to use a sword, and bow & arrow when I was little, though the person who taught me was long gone. The same person had taught Becca to use a staff.

_I'm taking this with me..._ I thought, putting the sword in its sheath. It was my favorite blade, I always used in when I was sparing with Becca.

I heard something snap, my first thought was Hunter, but he was asleep inside. "Who's there?" I asked in a flat tone.

No answer.

"Who's there?" I asked again.

Still no answer, I took a step towards the origin of the sound. A sharp pain ran through my body, I dropped the sword and fell to my knees.

"Wake up!" I heard someone yell.

I opened my apparently closed eyes, to look up at Becca who was hovering around me.

_I fell asleep?_

"I'm awake, not sure why I fell asleep out here but I'm good now." I smiled up at her, sitting up.

"I bet you were sleep walking again." She said.

"No, I came out here last night cause I couldn't sleep, and then I thought I heard someone in the bushes, and now I'm here."

"Weird."

"Yes I know, now I need to get dresses in actual cloths, and then we have to go find our new friends." I smiled, getting up to go into the house.

_And so begins our new lives..._

**Wow... sorry it took so long to get this out ^^; I hope you like it, R&R, it makes me type more, and get them up here faster ******


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN D. GRAY - MAN

Chapter 5: RUN~

Becca - unlike me – was totally prepared, and so she watched me get my possessions together, looking impatient all the while.

_Mental check list:_

_Sword? Check_

_Sketch book? Check_

_Hat? Check _

_Now all I need is clothes._

When I was packing for anything, clothes normally came last. As I began to rummage through my drawers for things my door burst open, almost coming off its hinges.

OH JOY!!!

Alexander. Was. **here**…

I sighed, waiting for the question that would ultimately make leaving more complicated then need be.

"Why are you packing my lovely flower?" He asked, confused by my searching.

I didn't want to answer, so instead it went like this:

"RUN BECCA!" I yelled, grabbed my bag, and ran for the window.

I flung the window open and jumped, my transformation already complete. I landed and waited for Becca, who used her staff as a vaulting pole to keep from hitting the ground full force. I looked around quickly trying to find the bush I hid an extra pair of cloths in, (for instances like this) took them and began to run again.

It took longer than I had ever thought possible to actually escape. Every door, gate, and exit was blocked by someone, so I finally gave up and hopped the fence.

I slid down the wall trying to catch my breath. "Becca?" I asked.

No answer.

"Hey!" I yelled, demanding a reply.

I heard feet hitting solid ground. "What?" She asked plainly, and slightly irritated.

That's my sister, miss "I-hate-mornings-with-a-passion-that-could-make-the-sun-look-dull".

I sighed and got up; scanning the surrounding area to make sure we were safe. "Uhhhh…"

"Let's go." Becca said walking away.

"…Okay… just one problem… we don't know where they are…" I pointed out.

"… Well then we'll just have to find them now won't we?" And she continued walking.

I sighed. "I guess…" I looked down at my night dress. "…Maybe I should change my cloths…" I mumbled. I looked around.

_Creepy woods… that'll work… I guess…_

"Gimme a second." I said, and ran towards the woods. I changed as quickly as I could and ran back to Becca. "Here."

"HEY!!!!! ALLEN!" Becca yelled.

"Ow… could you be any louder?" I put my hands over my ears.

"Yup, let's go."

We walked over to the 2 conveniently placed exorcists.

"Ready to go?" Lavi, asked as we got over to them.

"Actually, Morgan's missing her clothes." Becca chimed in.

"Well we can just give her some clothes." Allen smiled at us.

"…Thanks…?" I said.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Alexander yelled.

"Oh damnit, RUN!" I yelled.

" AGAIN!?" Becca added.

"YES AGAIN NOW GO!" I flew away.

I could hear Becca yell at me. "That's okay he's looking for you anyway!"

I mentally cursed Alexander.

_Damnit boy, give up!_

I looked down and saw something come up from behind out of nowhere.

"WOAH!"

"I caught a ride." Becca smiled at me, holding onto what I figured to be Lavi's hammer.

"I didn't know it could do that…"

"Well apparently it can."

As soon as we had gotten as far as we could without getting tired (mostly me and Lavi) we stopped.

"… So what do we do for warmth?" I asked.

"Fire." Lavi said plainly.

"… I know that but… how?"

"OH I have matches!" Becca said.

"…Ho- never mind, I'm not going to ask." I waved my hand at her.

And so we started a fire, now all we needed was food.

_Hmm… I wonder if I could catch something with my talons…_

So I tried, swooping down over the water as fast as I could, then trying again and again.

4 fish, out of the whole 100 times I seemed to try.

I glared at the fish, they seemed to be mocking me. "Hate you too fish…" I mumbled.

"What was that?" Lavi asked.

"Nothing." I blurted out. "I-I caught fish."

"Great, now we can eat."

"Mhm."

Becca and Allen were making the pit for cooking the fish.

"Hey, did you get anything?" Becca asked

I threw the fish to her. She was shocked when she caught them.

"Why is this one so much bigger?" she asked.

"I don't know those are just the ones that I caught."

"Ok I'll just cook these up." Becca said tying up her hair.

"Can you even cook?!" I asked having not ever seen her in a kitchen.

"You doubt me?" she smiled and walked over to the fire with the fish.

"Yes actually I do." I mumbled.

She managed to cook them somehow. And passed them out and we sat down and ate.

_Wow these are actually decent._ I thought as I ate, and then looked around to everyone else.

"HOW CAN YOU ALREADY BE FINISH!?" I was in shock looking over to Allen who had chosen to eat the largest fish and was already done.

"Oh my, that's um… impressive… I guess?" Becca said with a confused expression on her face.

"Yeah you'll get use to it." Lavi stated finishing up his own.

_Well then… Real world… Yay?_

It was starting to get dark, and I was getting tired so I leaned up against a tree and fell asleep.

I still didn't know exactly where we were being taken, but I didn't really care. Something in the pit of stomach said I could trust Allen and Lavi, and that they were good people, but there was something else there too, almost like a wall, something that would keep me from getting to close…

**REVIEWS!**

**SORRY! I know I haven't updated in about 3 - 4 weeks, but for 2 of those weeks my laptop was gone, and that meant no typing, and the other 2 weeks was school and me just not being around. **


	6. filler Lavi's birthday

**Authors note: lol sorry I just HAD to do this cuz TODAY (august 10****th****) IS LAVI'S BIRTHDAY! XD **

**F.Y.I. This doesn't actually take place in my story, but if I had to put it SOMEWHERE it'd probably be later on around chapter 135 of the manga when everyone is recovering. ( I can warp time if I feel like it) This is also because I told you I wouldn't upload anymore till u people give me reviews. TELL ME IT SUCKED! Tell me you loved it! Tell me what I should improve and if there are any mistakes! I really don't care! JUST TELL ME SOMETHING GOD DAMN IT!**

Random filler chapter: LAVI'S BIRTHDAY! (OMG THE CHAPTER ISN'T ONE WORD! D: )

" … It's so quiet around here." I said watching the Bak-san, Reiver, and Johnny examine the ark. All the exorcists, including myself, were recovering from the battle with the Noah, so it was no surprise it was quiet, it was just… off. That and I felt like I was forgetting something, I couldn't figure out what it was. I brushed it off and decided to go visit the others in the hospital wing.

The quiet that I had not 3 minutes ago was now filled with Komui yelling Lenalee's name. "So that's where all the noise went." I mumbled. I heard the nurse yell at Komui, only to be followed up by more yelling from Komui and then himself leaving, and trying to give the nurse another one of his robots.

I sighed. "Morning Komui." I smiled at him.

"Good Morning Morgan." He said and left.

I walked in and saw lavi on the floor, complaining about Kro-chan's stomach. I laughed a bit and looked over at Kanda who was apparently fed up with the whole thing. He got on his sweater and tried to leave, only to be stopped by General Tiedoll.

"Lively aren't we?" I asked, leaning on Lavi's bedpost.

"Oh, Morning Momo-chan." Lavi said, realizing I was there. He sighed and rolled over. "Hey, allen" no reply "Alle~~~~~~~~~~~~~n… D'you want to go and get some food with me?" We both waited for a reply. "…Allen…?

Lavi got up and pulled the covers of allen's bed back, and there was nothing but-

"His leftovers…" Lavi finished my thought for me.

"I'm a parasitic, and even I don't eat that much…" I said, astounded by the amount for food.

It was silent for a moment, and then I realized what I had forgotten… today was Lavi's birthday…

I mentally hit myself. Then physically pulled my hat down as far I could, trying to avoid eye contact.

"I'm gonna go see Becca real quick." And with that I left for my sister.

"… I forgot…" I said when I reached her.

"Forgot what?" She asked.

"That today is lavi's birthday…"

"Silly girl." She patted my head.

"So are you getting better?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Mhm, Lotz."

"That's good." I smiled at her. "I'm glad no one was terribly injured…" I said, a little quieter.

"You're one to talk, you're healing the fastest." Becca said, almost pouting.

I pulled my hat off and let my hair fall down my back. "I guess you're right." I hugged her "well, I'm off before the nurse realizes I left and came back again." I smiled and started for the door.

I was out for 15 minutes at most before I was dragged back to the ward along with Allen and Kanda. I sat on my bed a pouted silently till we all got food.

"I forgot to tell you lavi." I said, finishing my food, putting on my hat and getting up. "Happy birthday." I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek for luck, and then left before he could respond and before the nurse realized I left again. I needed to stretch my wings, no matter how painful it would be.


	7. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN D. GRAY – MAN!**

**R & R plz ******

Chapter 6: Komui~

I pulled up the collar of one of the shirts the boys had given me from falling off my shoulder.

_I hate being little…_ I thought. I was a small person in general, smaller then Allen actually, and because the only cloths I had were extras they had, I was swimming in them.

I sighed, looking up at the sky to see a floating island… Floating island? The hell?

"Uh… Becca? I'm not going insane am I?" I tugged at her jacket and pointed to the sky.

"If you are then so am I." She looked just as surprised as me.

"That's the order." Allen smiled at us.

_He smiles… A LOT…_

"Oh… well how do we get there?" I asked.

"A canal." Lavi said, it seemed normal to them.

"…A canal?" Becca asked. "Know what, never mind, I don't care anymore."

So we took a underground canal to a floating island… still don't quite understand how, but we managed to. When the boat stopped at the … place where the boat stopped (you can't exactly call it a dock) a man in a white coat - like Allen's and Lavi's only… well, you know white – and a coffee mug with a bunny sticking it tongue out on it.

"Yo, how's it going?" He asked.

"… Pretty good." Becca said.

" Yo Komui-san." Lavi said.

Komui smiled at the 2 boys and they left us with Komui, and a girl with long dark hair.

"I'm Komui lee head officer of the science department. You must be Becca and Morgan Griffin."

"I'm Leenalee, his little sister."

"Nice to meet you." I bowed.

----------------- (after leenalee had showed us most of the order)

"Please follow me." Komui said, and led us to what looked like an operating room. "Becca, could you show me your anti-akuma weapon?"

"Sure." She shrugged at took out her staff.

Komui examined the staff then asked to examine my wings. The room was big enough for them thankfully, though they tore a hole through my- er, Lavi's - shirt, I really need to get something to fix that…

After examinations where done, Komui showing us to a floating platform. We went down to the point where I couldn't see anything, only to have lights temporarily blind me and Becca.

When I could see I looked up and saw 5 people whose faces I couldn't make out.

"Those are the great generals, our bosses." Komui said. "Now prove you're worth to them."

"…How? Exaclty?" I asked and then I was lifted into the air. It scared me; I wasn't sure what to do.

"Inn-innocence…" it said.

I assumed that if I was in any real danger they wouldn't let me be lifted into the air in the first place, so I stayed calm, or at least tried as best I could.

"How is she Hevlaska? Do you like our new soldier of life?" Komui asked leaning on the railing in front of him.

I felt like the thing was going through my body, almost like my blood, it was such a weird feeling.

Hevalaska, or whatever Komui had called it, put its forehead to mine, and started naming of percents.

"2%... 10%... 17… 30… 41… 50… 54%!" She declared. "You're maximum synchronization rate is 54%" She put me down, and then did the same thing with Becca. Becca synchro-rate was higher than mine, but I wasn't surprised, it was her staff, she had been using it ever since I can remember.

Komui said something about being new exorcists, but I wasn't listening. He then took us back up where Leenalee was waiting; she took us to our rooms.

I flopped on my bed and looked at the painting on the opposite wall; it was beautiful view of mountains and a sunset from the edge of a cliff.

"I'm finally here, I can lead my own life, and I'll start by finding my purpose." I smiled to myself.

**REVIEWS!**

**A/N: yeah, I haven't updated in like… what? 2? 3? Maybe 4 months? Yeah… you'd think when summer came around I'd get more typing done. Apparently not for me, in fact I didn't type like ANYTHING over the summer except for the thing on Lavi's b-day. Sorry about that, especially since this chapter SUCKS ASS! I'm having major block and am still trying to put the fic into a time-line of sorts, it's not working well obviously… I NEED TO WATCH -MAN OVER AGAIN! **

**On another note, I went through and edited the chapters, so spelling and grammar mistakes are less so. Hope you like the suckish chapter six and don't hate me for it…**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Hunter

The order, in my opinion, is a bit spooky, especially Komui's secret lab… I get chills when I try to figure out what's in there, but the people there – or most of them at least – are very generous, and friendly. Becca and myself got a warm welcome, complete with a party, which surprised me greatly.

Me and Becca had never been very close with our family, dad was crazy, mum was detached, uncle Fred was nice only in the right mood, and Alexander was just… never mind, I won't get into that just yet. Either way we had always felt alone, the few friends had all moved away at one time or another so we really only had each other and the rest of our dysfunctional family.

Dad was nice, don't get me wrong, but all he ever did was over react over everything we did, good or bad. I had almost considered disowning mother on several occasions, there were so many times I needed her and she wasn't there, things only a mother could give her daughter. Uncle Fred was just there, he seemed to know everything but only disclosed information when the time called for it, and he was always grumpy.

I have to say, it feels weird wearing boys cloths all the time, I hadn't worn dresses since we fled from England. It's a good feeling though, I can do just about anything I want and not get yelled at about being non-lady like. Becca started playing foot ball (soccer) more often, she likes it. I've never been one for sports in general, but I love swimming. Some people call me a fish.

Ironic now that I can fly yes?

I got settled into my living arrangements fairly quickly, not that I had much to get settled into. Having nothing but the ruined cloths I ran away in, my sword, my hat, my sketch book and… no wait, I forgot that… my pocket watch, stupid me, to forget my most prized possession… I sighed. Oh well it was probably better off back at home where I wouldn't lose it, or have in destroyed.

"I need a pencil…" I said, staring at my open sketch book in front of me. Its white pages in complete contrast with the wooden desk it sat on.

I closed my eyes for a moment and took a breath, then opened them and stared out the stain glass window at the full moon. "Right, pencil…" I got up, pushing the chair that had primarily been my seat back.

I opened the door and started down the circular hall way passing scientists and getting lost even though I was in the SAME HALLWAY! I stopped outside Becca's room.

She opened the door before I got to open the door. "Morgan why are you standing outside my door creeper, I'm just kidding but seriously why are you here?"

"I kinda just got here, after getting lost even though I knew where I was…" I said.

"Oh well I have nothing to do, you wanna walk around some more?"

"Uh, sure, Let's go." I said pointing down the hall way.

And so we started walking down the hallway, and then we ended up next to my bedroom.

"What's that hallway next to your room?"

"Well… it wasn't there a few minutes ago…" I said, looking down he dark hallway.

"Let's go!" She pulled me down the hall.

We walked down the dark hall way, a light about 10 feet from us, and then a closet below it. We stopped right before it.

"…Hey Morgan, wanna open this closet door and see what's inside?" Becca asked, never looking at me

"Uh-"

"Great." And she opened it, a few skeletons fell out.

"UHHHHH…?" My eyes went wide. "Are these real?!"

Becca paid no mind to the bones and found something else. "Hey, look! Roller-skates!" She said, grabbing a pair, and strapping them on. "Hey." She threw the other pair at me. "Let's keep going!" And she rode off into the darkness.

I shrugged and threw the roller-skates on, screwing them into my shoe, then followed her down the hall.

"I'll race you." I said when I caught up to her.

She said nothing, but just sped up. We got faster and faster, eventually losing control and crashing into a door, and falling onto the floor of Komui's office.

I looked up to see Lavi, Allen and Komui.

"Uh… hey there?" I said.

"Sorry about you're… Door…" Becca said as she helped me up.

"It's okay, I was just going to call you guys down here."

"Well then it's a good thing we showed up."

" … For?" I asked, ignoring Becca's remark.

"That."Allen Pointed to the dog I hadn't noticed.

"… HUNTER?!" I stammered. "How did you get here?!"

"We found him standing in front of the building." Lavi said. "He's yours?"

"Yeah." He had something in his mouth. "Come here hunter." I said, he followed the command easily. I pulled it out of his mouth.

My pocket watch! "Did you come all this way just to give this to me?" I asked, hugging him.

Lenalee, Kanda, Bookman and Krory came into the room.

"There's another reason too." We all looked a Komui, waiting for whatever news we needed to know. "If you haven't already heard, one of our generals has recently died…"

No one said anything; we all wanted to know what came next now that the Earl was taking action. Neither Becca nor myself knew much about everything yet, so I tried to take in everything I could.

"In order to protect the remaining generals, Cloud, Sokaro, Cross and Teidoll. We've decided to assemble all the exorcists we have and split then into four groups, each of which will guard one general. Allen and Leealee, I'd like you both to meet with General Cross." I could see Allen's eye twitch, he must have not liked Cross… "Kanda will meet with Marie and Daisya and find Teidoll. Lavi, Bookman and Krory will be in a separate group looking for Cross. Morgan and Becca, will stay here for the time being and be sent out when they are ready."


	9. filler 2 Allen's Bday and Christmas

Filler 2: MERRY CHRISTMAS :D

I opened one eye lazily, peering out my snow rimmed window to watch more of the white stuff fall from the midnight sky. I had an arm resting on my forehead, the other on the cold stone floor to support the rest of me. My hand left my forehead and pulled out my silver and shining pocket watch, I opened the contraption, only to hear the piano played melody fill the air.

The clock stuck midnight. I smiled, "Merry Christmas…"

At some point or another I crawled back into my bed and managed to fall asleep. I woke up to Lavi jumping on my bed and Becca shacking me violently. "Knock it off! I can't get up if people keep on moving!" I said.

Allen and Leenalee stood by the door, laughing.

I got up off my bed. "Merry Christmas!" I said, "And happy birthday Allen."

"Happy birthday!" Becca and Lavi echoed.

**It's short but I HAD to do something for Allen's birthday, not to mention I'm horrible when it comes to updating. So Merry late Christmas, happy birthday 2 Allen and HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D**


End file.
